Scream and Shout (History of Margovya)
This article is about the 2001 album of . For its debut single, see . |producer = , |lastalbum = The Great Continental Album (2000)|currentalbum = (2001)|nextalbum = Mic Test (2003)}} Scream and Shout is the third studio album (and fourth overall) of Margovyan rock band . The album was recorded in Tidzhomov Music Records from May to September 2000, and was released in Margovya on March 15, 2001. As of December 2019, the album sold a total of 52.5 million copies worldwide, almost double that of its predecessor album, , making Scream and Shout the most commercially successful album of any Margovyan or Latin-American artist, and the second best-selling album of all time, behind 's 1982 album . Scream and Shout is also the last album of The Real Deal wherein the lead vocalist and primary lyricist is , as it was released only less than a year before Vizinsky's death on January 24, 2002, which, according to music critics, was correctly predicted by the album's fourth single " ". Margovyan Music Magazine even stated that the fact that a track mimicking the sound of a real car crash came right after the song in the album's track listing inflated the possibility of Andrey Vizinsky correctly predicting his own death less than a year prior. It would take almost four years before the band was able to release a fourth and comeback album, entitled . The seven singles included in the album are also known for containing unusual and/or controversial tracks as B-sides. Although the album's eponymous lead single contained the band's cover of 's as B-side, the other singles "broke the norm," according to Treble magazine. Aside from January 24th having the same car crash track that appeared in the album as its B-side, the B-side of the album's third single Sound Asleep was a three minute forty-eight second audio track of Andrey Vizinsky snoring, entitled "A Disturbing Sound." Vizinsky, who apparently fell asleep inside the studio's recording booth while writing songs for the album on the night of January 6, 2001, was recorded by Denis Tidzhomov and Pyotr Shevchenko. The most controversial B-side of the album was that of the fifth single, Kiss, which was a six minute fifteen second audio track of Vizinsky apparently having sex with someone who was rumored to have been . Scream and Shout remained to be the top performing Margovyan album to date. All seven of its singles occupied the top seven spots in the 2001 Margovyan Top 100 year-end chart. The song Scream and Shout also topped the Margovyan Top 100 for eighteen consecutive weeks, only to be beaten by the album's second single Hell is Waiting for You, which reigned for one week before being dethroned by Sound Asleep. The song Scream and Shout also topped the decade-end charts of the Margovyan Top 100 for 2000-2009, followed by TPB's Road Trip Gone Wrong, which reigned the 2005 year-end charts. The album also topped the US Billboard Top 100 Albums for eight consecutive weeks, placed second on the 2001 year-end charts, and placed 64 on the 2000-09 decade-end charts. The album also won "Album of the Year," along with its eponymous lead single, which won "Song of the Year," at the Grammy Awards on February 5, 2002, twelve days after Andrey Vizinsky's death. The award was received in tribute to Andrey Vizinsky by the remaining members of the band. History In the middle of the band's participation in Tidzhomov's 2000 Great Continental Tour, The Real Deal's frontman announced the possibility of a third album to be released some time in 2001. The title Scream and Shout was confirmed by the band during a press conference in Ciudad del Celebridad on August 5, 2000. By then, one song has already finished production, which came out to be the album's eponymous lead single, which was released on December 20, 2000, followed by the release of its accompanying music video a day later. The song debuted at the Margovyan Top 100 on December 24, 2000, and topped the US Billboard Hot 100 on February 4, 2001, which made the studio push back the February 12, 2001 release of the album's second single, "Hell is Waiting for You." However, the album was released as scheduled on March 15, 2001, which, according to music critics, prolonged the stay of the hit single "Scream and Shout" at the top of the Margovyan Top 100. The song stayed at the top of the charts for eighteen consecutive weeks, and was dethroned by "Hell is Waiting for You" which finally reached the top of the charts four weeks after its release on April 1, 2001. The album sold 193,300 copies all over Margovya on the release date alone, setting the record for fastest-selling Margovyan album to date, beating 's In and Out of This World, which sold around 168,000 copies upon its release on June 28, 1986. The album held the record until 2017 when 's Victoria Concordia Crescit sold around 210,000 copies upon its release on June 9, 2017. The album achieved gold status in Margovya on March 23, and platinum status on March 29. The album also reached platinum status in Mexico, Brazil and Venezuela around the time the album's third single, "Sound Asleep," was released, which was on May 7, 2001. The album's fourth single, entitled "January 24th," was released on May 29, 2001, which made the album achieve gold status in Canada, New Zealand and Australia, and platinum status in the Philippines and United Kingdom. The music videos for "Hell is Waiting For You," "Sound Asleep" and "January 24th" were all released at the same time on June 26, 2001, a day before the release of the album's fifth single, "Kiss," which featured actor, singer and former The Margovyan Youngsters member , who eventually became a touring member of the band. Shortly after the release of "Kiss" on June 27, 2001, which brought the album to the top of both US and UK Top 100 charts, the band announced their upcoming worldwide "Scream and Shout" tour, which began on July 29, 2001, during which two more singles from the album were released, one of which was "Three Good Friends," which debuted at Top 1 of the Margovyan Top 100 shortly after its release on September 1, 2001, dethroning "Kiss" to the second spot. The seventh and last single of the album, "Mother's Litany," which was released on October 12, 2001, never made the top of the Margovyan charts, but peaked at number 2 of the Margovyan Top 100, and number 4 in Mexico, Brazil and Canada. Due to the success of the singles of Scream and Shout, all seven singles of the album made the top ten of the 2001 Margovyan Top 100 year-end charts. "Scream and Shout" was number one; "Three Good Friends" made number two; "Kiss" made number three; "Sound Asleep" was number four; "January 24th" was number five, "Hell is Waiting For You" made number eight; and "Mother's Litany" was number ten. "Scream and Shout" also topped the 2000-2009 Margovyan Top 100 decade-end charts, leading by a landslide against the 2005 TPB hit "Road Trip Gone Wrong," which was closely followed by "Three Good Friends" at number three, although both Margovyan Music Magazine and talk show host called this chart "a joke" due to the fact that 2009's by Canadian pop star came in fourth despite never topping either the 2009 Margovyan Top 100 year-end charts or any weekly Margovyan Top 100 charts on the same year. Margovyan Top 100 released a clean and unbiased charts, in which "Scream and Shout" and "Road Trip Gone Wrong" are still occupying the top two spots, then followed by 2004's still by The Real Deal, then followed by 2000's by the pop group . "Three Good Friends" would be at number 5. As of January 2, 2018, the album sold a total of 17.0 million copies in Margovya alone, 13.3 million copies in the rest of South America, and 21.8 million copies in other parts of the world, totalling 52.1 million copies sold, making Scream and Shout the best-selling Margovyan album to date, and the second best-selling album of all time, only behind 's 1982 album , as well as the best selling album by a South American artist. The album is also certified 34x platinum and 3x diamond in Margovya, 26x platinum in Argentina, 23x platinum in Peru, 21x platinum in Bolivia and Mexico, 19x platinum in Brazil, 18x platinum in Colombia and Chile, 16x platinum in the Philippines, 12x platinum in Japan, 9x platinum in the UK, 7x platinum in Canada, 5x platinum in New Zealand, and 4x platinum in the United States, among other notable album certifications across the globe. Concept and music Theme According to frontman Andrey Vizinsky, each song in the album has one of the seven unique themes they picked for the album, and for each unique theme, one song is released as a single. Both "High Route" and the single " " had the theme of simply enjoying everything that life has to offer, and not caring what other people think. According to Svetlana Lanuva, both songs, especially "Scream and Shout," applied the same dark happy-go-lucky guy theme they used in both " " and " ," but they came off stronger with "Scream and Shout," and choosing Bon Jovi's "It's My Life" as the single's B-side helped them a lot in conveying what they were trying to say. Release and artwork Critical reception Controversy Charts and certifications Track listing |length2 = 5:37 |writer2 = |title3 = Happy Ending |length3 = 6:19 |writer3 = Vizinsky |title4 = |length4 = 4:41 |writer4 = Vizinsky, , |title5 = (feat. ) |length5 = 5:51 |writer5 = Vizinsky, Shevchenko, |title6 = 3:38 |length6 = 3:38 |writer6 = Vizinsky, Shevchenko |title7 = Big Guy |length7 = 4:55 |writer7 = Vizinsky, |title8 = |length8 = 4:42 |writer8 = Vizinsky |title9 = High Route |length9 = 4:39 |writer9 = Vizinsky |title10 = |length10 = 7:02 |writer10 = Vizinsky |title11 = Car Crash (Interlude) |length11 = 0:21}} (feat. ) |length12 = 6:29 |writer12 = Vizinsky, Shevchenko |title13 = |length13 = 5:14 |writer13 = Vizinsky, Shevchenko, |title14 = Anticipation |length14 = 4:36 |writer14 = Vizinsky |title15 = I Know |length15 = 5:54 |writer15 = Vizinsky, Shevchenko |title16 = Make Believe |length16 = 3:38 |writer16 = Vizinsky |title17 = Reasons |length17 = 4:30 |writer17 = Vizinsky, Shevchenko |title18 = (Cover of the song by ) |length18 = 3:44 |writer18 = , , |title19 = Stray Bullet |length19 = 4:49 |writer19 = Vizinsky, M. Rondayev, Shevchenko |total_length = 87:49}} Category:Music Category:Margovya Category:Media (History of Margovya)